The present invention relates generally to cooking systems and more particularly, but not exclusively, to pre-roasting preparation of a fowl (e.g., turkey, chicken, and the like).
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
It is a well-known challenge to evenly roast various portions of a fowl. For example, it is a well-known problem that a breast portion of a fowl cooks faster than leg thigh portions, which can result in overly dry breast portion when the leg thigh portions are sufficiently cooked or undercooked leg thigh portions when the breast portion is properly cooked. As undercooked fowl can pose a health risk, and overly dry breast portions are undesirable, the user is left with competing options. Conventional systems have employed cooking systems to address these problems and symptoms, including use of foil shields on the breast portion and/or frequent basting of the breast portion, among other solutions.
These solutions have not proven to be reliable, easy to use, and effective. What is needed is a system and method for pre-roasting preparation of a fowl to enhance desirability of breast portions while reducing risks of undercooking leg thigh portions.